


How to Celebrate First Magic

by Eldabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/pseuds/Eldabe
Summary: "Can we read, Mummy?" Scorpius asked, holding up his battered illustrated children's edition ofFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Themhopefully.





	How to Celebrate First Magic

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to my beta [Shoshanaisabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoshanaisabelle/pseuds/shoshanaisabelle), who did a wonderful job giving me thoughtful critique. All remaining mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Written for Drastoriafest 2019.

Astoria felt a tug on her robes and looked down to Scorpius' eager smile. 

"Hello, Scorpius," she said, all her frustration with the unfamiliar Muggle literature draining away before Scorpius' bright eyes. 

"Can we read, Mummy?" Scorpius asked, holding up his battered illustrated children's edition of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ hopefully. 

Astoria looked around her office. Toys were scattered across every surface; stuffed animals piled on the sofa to the puzzle pieces in front of the fireplace. Even the Wizard's Chess set was out, though Scorpius wasn't ready to learn the game. The black king and queen were holding court with their knights, the pawns circling them protectively. 

She reached over and pushed a blond curl back from his face. "How about you clean your toys from the floor, and then we can read some _Fantastic Beasts_?" 

"Okay!" 

Scorpius reached up to hand her the book, cradling it with both chubby hands. Astoria tucked a bookmark into _Pamela; or, Virtue Rewarded_ and piled it on top of her concordance and her Muggle Oxford dictionary, before taking _Fantastic Beasts_ from Scorpius. Astoria put Scorpius’ book on the clean spot on her desk fondly while Scorpius toddled away. 

Astoria turned around see how Scorpius was doing. His hands were full with a child's cauldron and a toy quaffle. Scorpius tried to squat and grab some puzzle pieces as well but the quaffle dropped out of his arms. He frowned at the pile of pieces, his small brow furrowing. He looked at the toy chest next to the sofa, and back at the puzzle pieces, which tried to wriggle into the correct positions under his gaze. Scorpius grabbed some of the pieces before trying to take the quaffle as well. The quaffle fell again, unbalanced. 

Astoria sat quietly, letting Scorpius work through the problem. He took a hesitant step toward the toy chest, and stopped, look back at the quaffle. Astoria glanced back at her desk for a moment and almost missed it. 

Scorpius looked between the quaffle, the remaining puzzle pieces, and a small stuffed crup with a look of intense concentration. Silently, they all lifted into the air and floated to hover around Scorpius. Scorpius, satisfied, began his toddle back to the toy chest. The small toys lifted off the ground to follow him as he walked. 

Astoria gasped and scrambled for her wand. She summoned a camera wordlessly and began snapping pictures as Scorpius reached a large stuffed dragon, nearly as big as he was, and frowned at it until it floated after him. The dragon's wings flapped in the air in between the puzzle pieces and the toy quaffle. 

Astoria paused long enough to send a piece of parchment to Draco, who was either reviewing finances in his own office or brewing in the potions room. She didn't bother to scrawl a note, which she realized was a slight mistake when he appeared out of breath moments later at the door. 

"Astoria, is everything-?" he cut off a the sight of Scorpius, who was concentrating so hard on his task that he missed Draco's scrambled entrance. 

Astoria had meant to keep Draco quiet so they could watch Scorpius together, but Draco's reaction was instantaneous. 

"Scorpius!" Draco rushed into the room and scooped Scorpius up off the ground, spinning them both around. 

"Daddy!" Scorpius squealed, his face breaking out of his look of concentration into a grin. The toys followed Scorpius higher, floating around them both as Draco showered Scorpius with kisses. 

Astoria lifted the camera back up and began snapping pictures; capturing Scorpius giggling as Draco kissed his cheeks, the toys dancing around them in the air, the broad smile across Draco's face. 

"Daddy, no!" Scorpius said, through his giggles. "Mummy said she would read with me when I cleaned up!" 

"I will read every book with you," Draco promised, reckless with delight. "I will buy you every book, and read them all with you." Draco turned to smile at Astoria, gifting her a perfect picture of her family, smiling and flushed with happiness. "And so will Mummy." 

Draco reached past the floating puzzle pieces to pull Astoria into his arms. Astoria laughed, letting herself be pulled. She tapped the camera with her wand and it rose to join the jumble of toys. She heard the shutter click as she joined the celebration of Scorpius' first magic, safe in the circle of her family.

* * *

"What did your parents do for your first magic?" 

Astoria and Draco were curled together in bed, tucked under the duvet. Scorpius was asleep, wiped out from a day where Draco and Astoria did whatever he wanted, including an unplanned trip for ice cream in the village. It ruined Scorpius' dinner and had him running through the herb garden giggling while Draco tried to charm the delicate and dangerous plants out his path. 

Draco had carried him to bed after Scorpius fell asleep explaining to them what he wanted to do on the trip to Diagon Alley they promised him for the weekend. 

Draco hummed thoughtfully in response to Astoria's question. "Tickets to the next Falcons game with a few friends, and a new broomstick. Oh, and a new potions set." 

Astoria tilted her head against his chest to to look at him. "How old were you?" 

Draco hesitated, a blush spreading across his pale cheeks. "Seven," he said, his tone of voice admitting he had been almost eight at the time. Astoria patted him comfortingly. 

"I was five, but it was only a few months after Daphne. I don't think she ever forgave me for stealing the attention." 

Draco smiled at her. "What did you get?" 

"A pony," she said, with a laugh. "It was what Daphne asked for first. I named mine Coconut. She was sweet."

"What happened to her?" Draco asked, smiling. 

Astoria regretted wiping the smile off his face even before she answered. "We sold her, during the war." 

Draco stilled, the way he always did whenever the war was mentioned. 

Astoria leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth. "I barely saw her while I was at Hogwarts, it was probably for the best. Daphne had outgrown her own pony by seventh year." 

"Of course," Draco said, quiet. Draco already knew that Daphne and Astoria had been pulled from Hogwarts a few weeks before the battle. Coconut hadn't merited mention between talking about Draco's sleepless nights of terror and Astoria's own flight from the country with her family. 

Astoria didn't want to leave the glow of the day to wallow in the past. She tapped Draco on the nose to disrupt his gloomy thoughts. 

"Scorpius beat us both," Astoria said, "only three years old." 

"Our little genius," Draco agreed. 

"How many books do you think he's going to want you to buy him in Diagon?" Astoria asked, her eyes closing. 

Draco laughed.


End file.
